


Oh hey look- It's another smut book!

by LonelyBland (Bland)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Also the tags will update as I add more chapters., Anal Sex, I need help-, Jesus how much sex am I writing?, Just sex-, M/M, More sex-, Neko Tord, Oral Sex, Sex, Soft sex, or a life-, that's the answer-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bland/pseuds/LonelyBland
Summary: I have lost the motivation to write or update any of my chapter books, so I have decided to write a hundred smut prompts from different universes/ the same universe. Meh. Also, this is a top Tord book so if you like bottom Tord I don't think this is the place for you- Respect towards you bottom Tord people though- Anyways, have fun requesting? Or don't. It's not really my business if you have fun or not. I'll probably edit in more prompts as they come. Updates- Whenever I want. I can't stick to an actual update schedule so- yeah.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Prompts/Requests I guess.

1\. Choking

2\. Birthday present

3\. A/B/O

4\. Power bottom

5\. Bondage

6\. Comfort sex

7\. Drunk mutual masturbation.

8\. Dubious consent

9\. Master kink

10\. First Times

 ~~11\. Neko Tord (Fuck you. He's still topping.)~~ [Chapter 2] 

12\. Hate sex

13\. One night stands

14\. First time

15\. Body worship

16\. Cam boy

17\. Gangbang

18\. Shower sex

19\. Drunk sex

20\. Knife play

21\. Lesbian sex (If this is uncomfortable for you or you don't enjoy it, please skip it lmao instead of complaining about it.)

22\. Punishments-

23\. Public sex. (Seriously public sex- Where they like fuck in the porn hub thing for the world to see. Yes lmao I have issues.)

24\. Semi-public sex. (Bathrooms, maybe an elevator. lmao who knows. Most likely elevator though. I've always wanted to do one of those-)

25\. Closet

26\. Prostitutes/Strippers(Yeah I know, not my favorite prompt but like who cares really?)

27\. Mutual Masturbation (Not drunk this time lmao) 

28\. Janitors closet (They are still 18 don't worry. None of these smuts will have characters below the age of 18.)

29\. Clothed sex

30\. Gay chicken. (If you don't know, a game where two straight guys start kissing or even initiate sex and the first to pull away is dubbed the Gay chicken.)

31\. Drunken blowjobs

32\. Masturbation

33\. Wet dreams

34\. Bondage 2 (Bondage with a different prompt.)

35\. Sugar Daddy

36\. Crossdressing

37\. Crossdressing again

38\. You can tell I love cross dressing-

39\. Rimming

40\. 69

41\. Morning sex

42\. Orgasm Denial

43\. Blowjobs/Face fucking

44\. Hand jobs

45\. Blowjobs/Handjobs under the table

46\. Desk sex

47\. Sadism/Masochism

48\. Wax play

49\. Ice play

50\. 3 AM Blowjobs

 ~~51\. Soft sex~~ [ Chapter 3] 

52\. Quickies

53\. Pet play

54\. Roleplay

55\. More roleplay

56\. I have too many role-play prompts

57\. Yes, it is I! Roleplay!

58\. Breakup sex (Meaning a person just broke up and they are rebounding with the other.)

59\. Tentacles-

60\. Vampire

61\. Incubus (People get this mixed up. A succubus is female not male. The incubus is the male counterpart.)

62\. Angry sex

63\. Holiday sex

64\. Half of these prompts have the word sex after them- anyways, catching the other masturbating. 

65\. Teasing.

66\. Awkward blowjobs

67\. Monster Tom (but like no beastiality still-)

68\. Humiliation

69\. I should have put 69 at 69! Damnit. Anyways, this is Powerplay (Wait isn't Dom/Sub powerplay? I'm going to change this to First Time blowjobs.)

70\. Wet nightmare-(Yes this is a thing.)

71\. High sex

72\. Edging

73\. Consensual Aphrodisiacs

74\. Fisting(I know it sounds painful if you search it up, but apparently it feels good. I wouldn't know since I am very much female.)

75\. Angsty sex! :D

76\. Cock warming

77\. Marriage night

78\. Threesome (I'll probably just like have future Tord join in lmao.) 

79\. Face-riding (Yes this is a thing.)

80\. Sense deprivation (Things like blindfolds and earmuffs.)

Okay, I'll update this more and more as I get more requests/ I think of more prompts, but I do have limits-

Things I will not do-

Rape. (NOPE)

. Pedophilia

Abusive/ Unhealthy relationships

Beastiality

Piss/ Omorashi (Is that how you spell it?)

Vore (Just not my thing-)

Poop (People ARE into this, but just not for me-)

Vomit

Feet 

Underage/Minors (I like to keep my characters above legal age or on legal age. If I'm doing a high school au, I'll make them 18 year old seniors.)

Yeah other than those I'm open to anything, but like- don't expect this to update often. Also one last note. I'll cross out prompts as I make the chapters that way you know what I have made. 


	2. Oh hey look! Neko Tord!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was a draft I've had for about two weeks. I finished it up so I could show you guys!

What do you do when your boyfriend is a cat? Well nothing because that’s beastialtiy and that’s pretty fucking weird man. Seriously, get some help if you’re into that. Anyways, back to our question. This is the one problem our protagonist Tom faces. What do you do when your boyfriend is a cat? Well, technically half-cat, but it still counts in Tom’s opinion so why don’t you go fuck o- Okay! That’s enough narrating isn’t it? Let’s just start the story.

Imagine the surprise of waking up to your lover and well, seeing cat ears nestled on their head. Now you may be thinking, _“Whoah! That’s pretty cool! I wish I was Tom.”_ but sadly Tom is very much not used to change. 

“WHAT THE FU-” Tom fell off the bed, taking blankets and two pillows with him, dismantling the nice set up. He sat up, his back and head hurting from the tumble. He had landed onto the cold, wooden floor, blankets, pillows, and sheets tumbling down with him, effectively, waking up his significant other. 

“Tom?” Tord stretched his arms and gave a yawn, rubbing his eyes after the action. His silver eyes lead him, to Tom’s figure, the poor boy on the floor with half of the bedsheets and pillows. He stared for a moment, immediately bursting out laughing when Tom narrowed his eyes at him. 

Tom just stared, confused on what was going on. There was no way this was happening. Tord did not have cat ears and a tail and he was dreaming. Yeah, dreaming. Totally. Tom rubbed his eyes with his fists and squinted at Tord again. This was not real. This couldn’t be happening. Nope. No way in hell. Tord continued to laugh at Tom, letting a few unintelligible norwegian words and curses out in the mix. Tom just gaped at him, only a few stutters and noises spilling out. He was at a complete loss for words. 

“T-Tord. You. You are a cat.” Tord seemed to cackle at this, the sentence making him lose control of himself. 

“C-Cat?!” Tord started to wheeze. What the fuck was Tom thinking? There is no way he was a cat. I mean he still has his arms, legs and- Oh. OH. What did he just feel? He felt the space behind him, jolting when he felt a long furry something. Don’t ask him what it is because well, he doesn’t know. He felt the thing again, eyes widening when he felt a feeling of being pet at his lower backside. What the fuck?! He looked behind him, his silver eyes turning from surprised to shock in an instant. There was no way this was happening to him. This sort of stuff only happens in hentai and anime. He snapped his head back to Tom, the Brit just as surprised as him. They both were thinking the same thing. A feeling of shock and disbelief in the air. 

_“What the fuck is going on?”_

\---

Tord paced back and forth. There was no way this was happening. The mere chance of this happening was close to nothing. I mean he wasn’t doing anything in his lab that involved something to do with cats. He was testing out Tom’s blood, seeing what inside him made him compatible with the monster serum. He does remember the box of animal pheromones he knocked over, but he didn’t think it was something to be worried about. Especially since it was just pheromones, worst case is he would’ve smelled like a mate to every animal in the area and maybe one would try and hump him, but this? This was on another level. 

At that moment, Tom decided to walk out of the bathroom, groaning when he saw Tord was still in his cat ears. 

“Okay. This is a problem. What the fuck were you experimenting with to make it like this?” 

“Do you think I know Tom?! I wasn’t even doing anything with animals! I haven’t touched anything close to a cat other than some pheromones and even then this shouldn’t have happened!” Tord mumbled to himself, curses and Norwegian slipping out of his mouth. Tom’s face somewhat softened, but only somewhat. 

“Lame. Well, while you go figure out what the fuck happened to you, I’m going to go make breakfast.”

Tord perked up at the word breakfast, his mind filling with the thought of bacon.

“Bacon right?!”

Tom sighed before speaking. 

“Yes Tord.”

Tord purred at this, before slapping a hand over his mouth.

“Oh my Jehovah. Did you just _purr_?!”

Tord looked mortified. Almost as if his ego had been destroyed. Of course his ego was way too big to completely be obliterated, but it seems as if this action has definitely put it at a lower scale. Tom started to laugh at him, hands clutching his stomach, while Tord flushed red. 

“It’s not funny Tom!” 

“Yes it is! Pff-I-I” He burst out laughing again, much to Tord’s chagrin. Totd groaned and pinched his nose. This was not his day. Tom’s laughter quieted down to soft giggles as he pulled out his phone from his pocket. Tord’s eyes widened at the action, immediately going to smack it out of his hand. Luckily, it landed on a pillow near them instead of the hard wooden floor. 

“Tord! What was that for?!” 

“You were going to take a picture!”

“Well yeah, but you ruined my blackmail material!” 

“Why would you blackmail me?! I’m your boyfriend for fuck’s sake!” 

“Tord. You know the answer to that.” 

Tord groaned before flopping down on the bed, his arms and legs spread out from the impact. He dramatically threw his hands up in the air, speaking with annoyance. “I don’t want to be a fucking cat for the rest of my life!” Tom just snickered, choosing not to stop even when Tord glared at him. “Shut up, Tom. You don’t know what this feels like.” Tom’s face went blank when he spoke the next words out. “Actually, I do. Thanks to tens of horribly written fanfiction smut plots, I have currently been turned into a cat more than you. Probably.” Tord stared at Tom, with concern and confusion. “Okay…” Tord just sat up from the red covers he had managed to wrinkle, sliding himself off. Tom seemed to snap out of his trance and was walking towards the door to make breakfast while Tord went to the bathroom. 

This was not his day.

\---

Tord felt up his ears, well the second set of ears and frankly, they didn’t seem to be coming off anytime soon. They were firmly attached to his head, even seeming to be fused with it. He was currently standing in the mirror, wearing nothing but boxers and a pair of socks. The socks were for a really horrible joke Tord made last night when he and Tom were in bed. Something along the lines of “It’s not gay if your wearing socks!” Those words were followed up by Tom saying they had been dating for two years and if he wanted they could stop. That shut him up very quickly. 

Tord groaned in annoyance as he pulled at the fur, hissing from the pain he received. He slapped a hand on his forehead. How was he supposed to deal with this? Especially since Tom is probably going to send a picture to Edd and Matt, whether Tord liked it or not. He sighed again, switching on the cold water to wash his face. God, he needed to smoke. He splashed the water on his face, shaking his head like a dog before grabbing a towel and wiping it off vigorously. Sadly, cat fur isn’t easy to dry and tends to stay wet longer than dog fur. Tord just ignored the horrible wet feeling, deciding that he couldn’t do this shit. His stomach gave a loud growl and pain shot through Tord’s abdomen. 

Oh right. Food exists. He finished up drying his face, and started to brush his teeth, the horrible taste setting in. The toothpaste was not only strongly scented, but also easy to swallow and if it’s one thing that Tord hats the most, it’s the taste of this specific brand. God, he wished he didn’t have to use this stuff, but during one of the crew’s adventures, Tord had managed to win the lottery. The lottery for toothpaste that is. Now they had millions of tubes stored away in a possessed book Tom had bought from the magic store. Tord finished up brushing his teeth, spitting the horrible spit and toothpaste liquid and choosing to rinse his mouth thoroughly. He quickly finished off in the bathroom, walking to the bedroom to pull on a sweatshirt. 

When he got there, a mischievous Tom had tackled him to the floor, phone in hand. “I am so sending this to Edd and Matt.” Tord struggled against Tom, hissing and spitting at the shorter male as he pressed his weight onto his hips. A small click was heard and that my friends is the sound of Tord’s dignity going up in flames. The male managed to push Tom off him, but not in time to stop him from sending the photo to Edd and Matt. 

“You little shit.” Tom burst out laughing, clutching his stomach and rolling around. He was honestly being a little overdramatic, but what could he say? It was funny. “You should've seen your face back there!” Tord just groaned before looking at Tom. “Just tell me you didn’t send the picture.” Tom’s giggles had quieted down at this point, enough for him to answer. “Of course Tord. I’d never send anything about you without your permission.” Ew. When did the mood become so fluffy? “You are still an absolute shit stick.” Tom just chuckled at the odd insult choosing to give Tord a peck on his nose. “Whatever. Anyways, breakfast is ready so, I would appreciate it if you ate something that isn’t those shitty food pills you manage to swallow down.” 

Tord just whined at this, telling Tom the benefits of the capsuples that his army had invented. 

\---

They finished breakfast fast, Tord scarfing down his food and Tom just eating quickly. Tom had to tell Tord to slow down a few times or else he’d choke, but other than that, nothing exciting happened. Well, if you don’t count the occasional purring sounds and meows coming from the taller man then yeah, everything was perfectly normal. Tord finished up his bacon, choosing to drown himself in milk after. Not literally of course. He just gulped down two glasses,very quickly might I add. Tom looked at him in confusion. Tord didn’t drink a lot of milk and usually liked orange juice. Cereal was an exception though. Suddenly it clicked for the Brit. Tord was technically half cat, meaning he might have developed some habits that he certainly didn’t have before. 

Tom’s eyes then darted to the fluffy looking caramel brown tail. Tom gave an experimental tug to the receiving a soft moan in return. “What was that for?!” Tord snapped his head towards Tom, face blushing a deep red. Tom’s eyes were white, shock overcoming any sort of curiosity he had. His face then turned into a shit eating grin while he watched Tord glare at him. Tord spoke again, face back to normal. “Seems like you think you have the upper hand Thomas.” He then pushed his face closer to Tom’s smirking one, watching in satisfaction as Tom’s face blushed a slight red.”Have you forgotten who is in control here?” He whispered the words into Tom’s ear, biting the lobe with his teeth. The shorter Brit blushed before saying one word. “Lame.” Tord just chuckled and hoisted him up, using his hands to grip Tom’s thighs as the Brit grudgingly complied. The male wrapped his arms around Tord’s neck as he took him to their shared bedroom. Tord’s ears moved forward slightly, indicating the playful mood he was in. 

He plopped Tom on the bed, hovering right over him. The brit gave a bored and annoyed expression. Tord just tutted, before speaking. “I think you need to learn your place Thomas, I’m still your master.” Tom just groaned before accepting his fate, it isn’t like he hated this. 

Tord pressed soft kisses to Tom’s jawline and cheeks, slowly caressing his lips. He ran his hands down Tom’s frame, stopping at the hem of his hoodie. He pulled it up, revealing Tom’s grey asdf shirt he had underneath. He pulled off the hoodie, watching as Tom grudgingly obliged. He started to peel off the grey T-shirt, watching Tom for any discomfort. Once the shirt was off, he tossed it to a random place in the room, eyes hungrily gazing at Tom’s pale, marked skin. His eyes focused on a fading mark on his collarbone, leaning forward to give a sharp bite. Tom yelped when he felt the sudden rush of pain, hands darting to Tord’s hair. He tugged, accidentally brushing his fingers over his ears. Tord immediately bit down harder from surprise making Tom hiss in pain. The norse pulled back, blood stained on his lips and teeth. Tom had let go at this point, hand going to touch the bleeding skin. 

When he saw the blood on his fingertips, his eyes turned white. They reverted back before he turned to glare at Tord. The taller man looked at him pointedly, implying this was his fault. Tom just glared back, wincing from the stinging feeling. Seems like cat ears and a tail aren’t the only things Tord grew. His normal canines were replaced with sharp fangs. Oops. Tom’s collarbone now had a pair of large holes and was bleeding profusely. Oops. Tom just looked at him and then back to his collarbone before speaking. “We need to fix this.” Tord nodded before going to the bathroom to grab some auze, disinfectant, and a few bandaids. 

He searched around the pale beige room, opening drawers and cabinets for any sort of medical supplies. He finally came across some bandages and gauze, disinfectant in the other cabinet. He walked back to Tom, sitting next to him on the bed and turning him towards him. “Now, stay still for a bit.” Tom scoffed at Tord’s words, arms crossing over his chest. “I’m not four Tord. I’m pretty sure I can do this by myself.” Tord just continued to dress his wound, making sure to stop when Tom winced. 

When he finished, the mood was back. Throwing the supplies to the side, Tord pushed Tom down again, making sure to avoid his collarbone. He kissed the area around the spot, gently sucking below and kissing it. He kept his hands firmly planted on Tom’s shoulders making sure to suck and kiss a few spots. He trailed his fingers on the other’s neck watching him shiver from the sudden coldness. He gave it a small lick before biting down lightly to not pierce the skin. He sucked and kissed the spot, making sure to lightly graze it with his teeth. He quickly moved to Tom’s chest, licking a line down the middle of his pecs. He moved his hands from his shoulders to the other’s nipples rubbing them softly. 

Tom gave a soft pant, his boxers tenting at the feeling. Tord moved his mouth to one of the nipples giving it a soft lick and then rolling his tongue around it. He blew on it gently, smirking when Tom gripped the sheets. His tail moved from behind him, caressing Tom’s right cheek with the furry body part. His cat ears brushed up against Tom’s chin, making the other move tilt his head back to avoid the ticklish feeling. His hands went to Tord’s hair, careful to avoid his ears. 

Tom started to pant softly, working himself up. His hand moved to remove his boxers, immediately getting slapped away when he got close. Tord removed his mouth, opening it to speak.

“Hands off Thomas. Only I get to touch you.” Tom grudgingly obliged, moving his hands to the side and gripping the sheets, while glaring at Tord. Tord just ignored it, moving so he was on his knees. He spread Tom’s legs, settling himself in between them and pulling his boxers down to his knees. He looked at Tom’s cock. It was average sized, maybe 5 or 6 inches. It was pink at the tip, and a small vein ran along the side. 

Tord kissed the tip softly before running his tongue down the side slowly. Tom hissed in annoyance, eyes squeezing shut as he gave soft pants. He removed his hands from the sheets to grab Tord’s hair instead. He was careful to avoid the cat ears, not wanting to repeat what had happened earlier. Tord just gave small licks up and down Tom’s shaft, swirling his tongue on the head of the organ. Tom moaned softly at the feeling, but it wasn’t enough. 

“S-Stop teasing a-asshole!” 

Tord just gave a small chuckle, using one of his fingers to lightly trace the vein that popped out. He blew on the tip of the cock, moving so he was settled comfortably in between Tom’s legs. He pressed his lips into Tom’s, slipping his tongue in and rolling it around. Tom’s mouth was warm and tasted of pineapples and vodka. Seems like he was drinking earlier. Tord hummed and flicked Tom’s nipples, slipping off his own sweatshirt in the process. He moved away from the other’s mouth, the Brit whining from loss of contact. His whine was cut off by a moan when Tord moved to rub his nipples again. 

He stopped the action, flicking each one and moving away from Tom to open a drawer in the nightstand. He dug around for a bit, moving aside guns, empty smirnoff bottles, and other shit they put in there, finally grabbing whatever he was looking for; a half empty bottle of lube. He squirted the liquidy substance onto his fingers, going in between Tom’s legs. Tom gave a strangled off moan, already feeling those slicked up fingers inside of him. 

Tord pressed his fingers into Tom, lube spilling out of his pretty pink hole. Soft squelching noises were heard as Tord stretched out the muscle, every once in a while feeling for Tom’s prostate. He rubbed his fingers against the inner walls, tail moving to Tom’s cock. It tickled the flesh, before retreating back behind Tord. Tom gave off a strangled moan when Tord used his other hand to push two fingers into his mouth. He massaged the walls, pulling out to pour more lube on his fingers, just to shove in three. 

Tom moaned obscenely, almost porn-like as Tord slipped his fingers back in, letting his head tilt back and arms let go of the sheets. He grabbed Tord’s shoulders in a death grip, bruising the soft tanned skin. Legs wrapped around the taller man's torso pulling him somewhat closer to the Brit. He pulled his fingers out, wiping them against his boxers in favor of pulling them off. 

Tom gave a whine, the feeling of nothing inside him making him writhe uncomfortably. Tord noticed this, chuckling softly. “Ssh, I’ll take care of you baby.” He grabbed the lube once more, tossing it to a corner of the room, they’d probably forget where it was. 

The Norwegian rubbed the cool, liquidy substance on his cock, drinking in the pleasure as he coated himself in lube. Tom watched, taking in a deep breath and wriggling softly. He shook his narrow hips, already feeling the intrusion even though Tord hadn’t started. The soft brown tail moved to slowly run it’s tickly fur along his jaw and neck, making Tom move his head to the side. Tord grabbed the base of his cock, letting go after a bit to unhook Tom’s legs from around his waist. He instead, put them on his shoulders for easier access, slowly pushing into Tom and groaning. Tom gave a small moan, the feeling of being filled was so good. 

Tom dug his nails into the taller man’s shoulders, leaving red crescent like marks on the softly tanned skin. He started to give soft pants and gasps as the other man started to thrust in and out. Tom suddenly gave a loud moan, blushing red and digging his fingers harder into Tord’s shoulder. The younger man smirked, shifting the positions so that Tom only had one leg on his shoulder and the other around Tord’s waist. He started to pound into Tom, groaning with pleasure and smirking every time Tom moaned out his name. 

“T-Tord! I’m about to-” 

Tord understood, eyes raking over the blushing boy’s form. “No.” He reached down to hold the base of Tom’s cock, leaning down and kissing him. Tom let out a small whine, eyes pleading at Tord. Tord chuckled softly into the kiss, pulling away to press more to Tom’s neck and jawline. His tail moved to Tom’s cheek, brushing over the rough skin.(Tom doesn’t like to moisturize lmao.) Tom gave a soft giggly moan at the ticklish feeling, making Tord smile.

“Tord please!” 

“Please what?”

Tom scowled and peaked an eye open to glare at the taller man through his moans. 

“Go choke on a cock.”

“Already have sweetcheeks.” Tord winked and slowed his movements, making Tom whine out. 

“Tord..”

“Yes?”

“Please.”

“What do you want Thomas?” Tord cooed the words out, not missing the moan of disdain in Tom’s voice. 

“I-I want your cock.” Tom pleaded softly, biting his lip and looking off to the side in anger. Tord decided to not make him beg any more, roughly speeding up his thrusts. He leaned down next to Tom’s ear, letting go of the hold on his cock. He started to mutter soft norwegian pet names and words, every once in a while kissing the shell. Tom gave a loud moan as he came, pleasure clouding his vision. Tord continued to thrust, letting out a groan as he spilled his seed inside Tom’s pretty pink hole. 

They panted softly, Tord pulling out and flopping on top of Tom. 

“Get off.”

“Aw, but I’m tired.” Tord whined playfully as the brit struggled to push him off.

“You are way too heavy to be laying on me, Tord.” 

“But Tom!” He teased the brit, moving off of Tom so he was next to him instead. Tom just groaned before stretching his arms and moving so he was on the edge. Tord slid off the bed, walking towards Tom and picking him up bridal style. 

“Let me go!”

“No way Tom. You can’t even walk.”

“Yes I can.”

Tord perked an eyebrow, but kept carrying him to the bathroom. Once he was there, he set him on the counter and moved to turn on the shower. Once it was at a nice temperature, he picked Tom up again and carried him inside. He hugged the brit closely as they showered, pressing kisses to his neck and head. 

“Hey Tom?”

“Mmhm?”

“You know I love you right?”

“I love you too asshole.” 

Tord chuckled softly, already regretting his decision as his ears and tail got wet. 

“Oh shit. I’m still a neko.” 

“Yeah duh.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it good? No. Do I care? Not really-


	3. Soft Sex??? WOW. IT'S NOT SUPER KINKY THIS TIME!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I don't know how to write anything that's not super rough and kinky and I spend a while trying to figure out if this counts as soft sex or comfort sex. Seems about right.

How surprising was it to find your enemy since forever on your doorstep in the middle of the night , that too in just a boxers and sweatshirt? Well, Tord sure as hell wanted to know because why the fuck was Tom on his doorstep half naked? 

A cough.

"Uhm...Can I come in?" Tord's eyes widened at the request, but he was too flabbergasted to say anything. His eyes trailed to Tom's legs and he choked. No shoes, just socks. The small light above the door illuminated Tom perfectly, he wasn't blushing even from his odd choice of an outfit and seemed to be irritated instead of bored. Arms crossed, his eyes flickered up to Tord's expectantly almost as if he expected for Tord to invite him in. The only word Tord could think of was 'hot.' which was halted by Tom's sneeze. 

The Norwegian let out an awkward cough. "Sure.." The other slipped past him, a soft mutter of "Thanks." barely heard. 

His eyes trailed from the back of the Brit's hair to his ass, barely covered by the thin piece of clothing. He stared at it for a few seconds before, forcing himself to focus on the clock across the hallway. 'Nope, Tom is not hot.' This was the mantra that he kept playing in his head as he shut the door and locked it. 

  
  


"So uh.." The awkwardness settled in the air as Tord moved closer to Tom. The eyeless man had already made himself comfy on the couch, hunched forward and hands clasped together. The first had made his way to the living room, going to sit right next to him.

"Why did you come, Tom." The boy didn't respond, just leaned back comfortably into the couch and sighed. "Do you want any water?" Tord might hate Tom, but even he could tell this wasn't a night to bother him.

"Yes, please." The Brit had a very indescribable emotion on his face, something Tord couldn't make out. Said male perked an eyebrow at this, but chose to ignore what was happening.

"Okay." He got up, moving towards the kitchen at a brisk pace so Tom could not be kept waiting. 

He opened a cabinet grabbing a tall glass and pressing it against the fridge so it could fill. Calmly waiting for the water to fill, the Norwegian hummed a simple tune, something he made up as he went along. Once filled halfway, he stuffed a hand in his pocket and with the other held 

the glass. 

Walking back to the living room, he almost dropped the glass when he saw what was going on. 

Tom was sniffling, not sobbing, but small tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, making even Tord realize he was about to cry. He rushed over, glass in hand and pushed it into Tom's hands. He sat down next to him, pressing a hand on his back.

"Want to talk about it?" 

Tom stayed silent giving Tord the answer. A solid 'no'. 

He sipped the water in small amounts, tears pricking the corner of his eyes, but never spilling. They stayed like that for a while, a comfortable silence falling over them. 

When Tom finished his glass of water, he cried. Not hard, but it wasn't the most repressed kind of crying. He sobbed, he choked and worst of all, he didn't talk about it. He just cried for a while, grabbing Tord's shoulder and leaning his head on it. The latter tried his best to comfort him, but could only offer a few pats on the back and an awkward hug. 

Eventually, Tom exhausted himself, managing to fall asleep on Tord's shoulder as the male stayed still for a bit. Tord sighed and brought his head into his hands, eyes closing as he did so, making him too fall asleep.

\---

The morning was different. Tord had woken up to a Tom-less couch and an actually comfortable sleeping position. Someone had laid a blanket over him and a pillow underneath his head. 

He guessed it was Tom. 

He sat up straight, eyes blurred by the morning light that seeped through the windows. He rubbed them, blinking twice to see better than before. He looked around his surroundings before stretching his hands and letting out a scream-yawn. Slouching lazily, he slipped off the blanket and got off the couch, making sure to at the very least toss the blanket back on the red peice of furniture. 

He perked up when he heard footsteps coming from the kitchen, not even batting an eye when he saw who it was. "Hey, Thomas." A mumble. "Hey." 

Tom didn't even snap at the name, going back to the kitchen just as quickly as he came. 

Tord ignored him, moving towards his room to grab a hoodie and another shirt. He felt sweaty and gross. 

When he was done changing, he went to the kitchen. Unsurprisingly, Tom was there too, eating cereal with a spoon and scrolling through his phone. 

Not even a glance towards the red-hooded male on Tom's part.

"Tom, what happened last night?" Sliding a chair open and sitting down on it, Tord looks at him pointedly and leans his head on his hands. Tom finishes his cereal, shutting off his phone and crossing his arms on the table, only to lean on it. 

"Nightmare." A scoff on Tom’s side.

"A stupid one at that." 

"I doubt it was stupid if it made you cry Tom. What was it about?"

Tom picks his head from the table, narrowing his eyes at Tord.

"Can we not talk about this?" Instead of making Tord mad, it makes him soften his eyes at him.

"Sure, but you need to talk to someone about it sooner or later, kattunge. " 

"Whatever." Tord gets up from his spot to move closer to Tom, who's trailing his movements like a hawk. He kisses his forehead and hugs him, the other accepting it with only a little hesitation. 

"Do you think we could..." 

"Yeah, I'm fine with that, kitten."

Tom gets up from his seat and they make their way to the bedroom, a little slowly. 

And then it happens. Tom's being pressed against a wall, and being kissed slowly. Not that he minds. His arms are reaching to grip Tord's sleeves and his legs are wrapping around the male's torso, only to have a strong pair of hands hold them in place. 

He’s shifted so he's on his back on warm, soft covers, his hands moving from the other's sleeves to his neck. 

They pull away, panting softly and silently, Tord's eyes trailing to Tom's neck. He doesn't bite it, instead, he just kisses it softly and gently, trailing them down to his collarbones. Tom sighs in contentment, eyes closing as Tord gripped the hem of his sweatshirt and pulled up. He complied, arms going over his head so Tord could pull off the clothing. 

"Why don't you have a shirt underneath Tom?" Oops. He forgot to wear one in his rush to get here, but he obviously isn't telling Tord of all people that. Tord didn't wait for a response, chuckling light heartedly and dancing his fingers across his chest and stomach. 

"Can you hurry up?" The Norwegian man smirks at him, but complies anyways, pulling down Tom's pants, but leaving his boxers on. He feels up Tom's waist and stomach, leaning down to drag his tongue on one of Tom's nipples. It made Tom gasp slightly, but nothing more than that. 

He presses a soft kiss to each one of his nipples before moving lower. 

"Wait!" Tord perked an eyebrow, but obeyed. "There is no way I'm going to be naked, while you have all your clothes on, Tord." Tord sighs, slipping his sweatshirt and shirt off and looking back at Tom. 

"Is this better?" Tom gives a shaky nod, drinking in the sight of Tord’s lean frame. Small scars and cuts littered his chest and shoulders, but the thing that caught Tom’s eye the most was a tattoo of a weird ‘M’ symbol on his shoulder. A click of a bottle brought him back to reality as his boxers were slipped off, revealing his hard cock. 

"Tord? Uh..I have a request." Tord just gives him his attention, closing the cap back on and eyeing the Brit. Said male shifts in discomfort, but speaks anyways. "Can you be gentle? I'm fine either way but-" He's interrupted by Tord laughing softly. "It's fine _min kjære_. I can be gentle, but just for you. " Tom blushes red at the name, though he can't understand it. 

"Thank you." And Tord isn't laughing or making fun of him. He's smiling softly, making Tom smile the tiniest bit back. Not that he would admit it. "Of course kitten." 

Tord slipped two fingers into his hole, making him whine from the sudden contact. Going slowly, he scissors his fingers in the already soft hole. Really, Tord didn't even need to prepare Tom anymore from how often they had sex. It was just oh so cute sounds he made that got him worked up. Soft gasps and moans slipped through Tom's mouth as his hole was stretched out softly. One surprisingly loud one made Tord jump, though he didn't question it, thinking it was probably his prostate. He grinned slightly and started to massage it, watching as Tom started to writhe in pleasure and let out louder moans.

"Tord! Stop teasing me!"

Tord obeys, moving to grab the lube which he had tossed on the bed somewhere, smiling at the shorter boy. Once he does manage to find it, he removes his sweatpants and boxers and squirts more onto his hands, rubbing the cool, liquidy substance on his cock. 

He pants softly, shifting so his cock was in front of Tom's hole. He grabbed Tom's thighs and spread them open, not missing the bright blush that adorned the other's face. One of his hands was used to lead his cock into Tom's entrance, giving a small moan when he slipped into the tight heat. 

Tom gasped when he felt the intrusion, moving his hands so they were gripping the sheets with fervor. Tord waits a bit before snapping his hips into Tom slowly as the boy let out some soft noises. He started to go faster, leaning down to suck a hickey into the right side of the Brit's neck. He relished the soft moans and pants coming from him, moving from his neck to press his lips against the other's. Then, Tord shifts his thrust, making Tom moan obscenely. 

Then, the dam breaks and Tom is moaning with every single thrust, incoherent mumbles and words spilling from his lips. His hands are moving to Tord's neck as the man above him kisses his cheeks and neck softly. Tord isn't going fast, he's going slow, but deep and it's driving Tom insane with pleasure. He feels in heaven right now, with all the praises Tord keeps muttering into his ear and how much his prostate is being abused. 

"Good boy." 

Eyes trailed up Tom's panting and sweating form as Tord stared him down with those darkened silver eyes of his and the only thing in Tom's mind right now is 'hot' because holy shit Tord looks good like this. With his defined muscles and those small scars and the sweat running down his body, it's making this just the littlest bit more hotter. 

"My beautiful kitten."

Tom's cock twitches with every thrust and praise, edging him closer and closer. Tord wraps a hand around his cock, pumping it and kissing him slowly. Tom moans into the kiss, eyes closing and body shaking as he comes all over his stomach and Tord's hand. The Norwegian just keeps thrusting, eyes closing and spills his load inside of the Brit, eyes closing tightly. He rides out his orgasm, pulling out of Tom and smiling at the Brit's expression. 

"Was that good baby?" He runs a hand through Tom's hair the man panting softly and flushing red.

"Yeah, that was good." Tord sits up for a bit to tuck his cock back into his sweatpants. He slids himself off the bed and uses his arms to pick Tom up bridal style. 

"Let's go shower now kitten." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I said that this takes a while, but like I didn't mean monthly updates- Oops. Anyways, I know I said I was going to do drunken mutual masturbation this time around, but I GOT INTO A FLUFFY MOOD OKAY?! Anyways, sorry for the super slow update, I'[m working on something right now that I can MAYBE upload today. Maybe. Okay, well uh- hopefully you enjoyed? Or well don't. It's not really my problem. 
> 
> 2047 words. (I'm not super proud of this one :/ )

**Author's Note:**

> Request please-


End file.
